


the things we do for love

by fuckforever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rickon Lives, Sansa owes Petyr, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckforever/pseuds/fuckforever
Summary: Littlefinger manages to save Rickon from Ramsay Bolton.





	1. little brother

Littlefinger had arrived sooner than she had thought, and with him also the knights of the Vale. Jon instructed them on the strategy. He seemed to have found a new strength after their arrival. Maybe they gave him hope.

All that Sansa could think about was Rickon. He was the last of Catelyn's children and he couldn't die. No. Sansa didn't accept the idea of losing him. She thought night and day about a plan who could free Rickon from Ramsay Bolton. She eventually realised she couldn't do anything. That's when she started crying. It was the first time in so long.

Some days passed after his arrival before he went to her. He looked pained and apologetic. Sansa couldn't even find the strength to treat him badly, like he deserved.  
"They have him, Lord Baelish. They have my little brother."  
The man looked concerned "I know."  
Sansa stared into his grey-green eyes and found them to be sincere. This surprised her. "Save him. Do it and I'll forgive you." She took a step in his direction "Please..." she said, though he didn't deserve her plea "I'll give you anything."  
Littlefinger put a hand on her shoulder "Sansa..."  
"Please Petyr" she said, then, pronouncing the name in a sweet tone. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Sansa believed she saw a little sparkle of pleasure and shock in his eyes.  
A few moments passed before the man put his mask back on. "I wish I could. But only in the battle we will get the chance to take him."  
"He will kill him before, Petyr. Please... He's my little brother..."  
He took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles. She let him do that without retreating or trying to stop him. He looked rather satisfied with that little exchange. Maybe it gave him hope.  
Sansa thought that men relied too much on hope; she used to do so when she was a child. Many things had happened since then.  
"I promise you that I will do my best to bring him home."

Sansa saw that Rickon started running. Jon took his horse and rode in the direction of their brother. What Sansa didn't expect, was that Littlefinger would climb off his horse and give some commands to one of the Eyrie's soldiers.  
The man took Littlefinger's horse and guided it towards Rickon. In the middle of his ride he managed to take out his bow and he started to throw arrows in the direction of Ramsay Bolton.  
The bastard was shook by the arrival of the first arrow; it tore his concentration away from Rickon.  
"Protect me!" He ordered to his soldiers before nocking another arrow. But Littlefinger's archer didn't stop his race and kept throwing arrows to Ramsay who istintually decided to back away a little. That was when Jon reached Rickon.  
Tears started rolling down Sansa's eyes when her brothers came back from the field.  
She enveloped Rickon in her arms and she didn't let him go, not even when Jon ordered them to get back to the camp.  
Then, Petyr came. "Let's go Sansa. The boy needs some rest."  
She nodded and followed him.

She watched him sleep for the rest of the day. Not even when a soldier announced her they had won the battle and took Winterfell, she did leave him.  
Only one thing came to her mind "Ask Jon to not kill Ramsay. Tell him it was me who made the request."  
The soldier nodded and went away.  
Petyr Baelish had stood by her side for hours without saying a thing. She didn't thank him, 'cause she knew it didn't do it for free. She would pay sooner or later.  
Sansa caressed Rickon's hair. His auburn curls felt soft under her touch. He had grown so much. Very little remained of the kid he remembered. Still, she saw herself in him. And Robb. Arya. Brandon. Even Jon.  
Rickon was her brother.  
"When I last saw him, he was a child. We called him 'the wild wolf'" she smiled "My mother used to sing him songs, he loved them more than I did. And I did love them a lot." Her gaze darkened "Then everything changed."  
Littlefinger looked at her sympathetically "You were all just children when your world started falling apart. And now you're a woman, Sansa. Rickon is a man. You can avenge your family."  
"Revenge will not take my parents and my brother back." She said, trying not to think about memories anymore. They risked to overwhelmed her. "But at least it will help me to sleep." She stood up. "Excuse me, Lord Baelish, for I have to go take care of something. I need to see my beloved husband." She addressed one of her guards "Take me to Winterfell." she ordered.  
"Sansa"  
The woman turned to him. "Yes, Lord Baelish?"  
Petyr pointed towards Rickon "I will make sure he's treated correctly, like a real Lord. I will guard him myself if that makes you happy, right until the day we all reach Winterfell."  
Sansa stood still for a moment, than gave him a little smile. Petyr knew immediately it was a fake one. He felt proud of that, even if it was him who she was trying to play.  
"My brother is free now. He won't need anybody's protection except his family's. He's a Stark. We are wolves" she stated, looking at him with a penetrating gaze. Then Sansa sighed, and left.  
Littlefinger watched while she walked away with the clear intention of killing Ramsay Bolton, and smiled.


	2. three out of five

Killing Ramsay changed her more than anything else. It freed her from the innocent girl she once was.  
As she left him behind, she heard the sound of his flesh being torn apart. She smiled to herself. The bastard of Roose Bolton died, and no one mourned him.  
Everybody mourned my father, she thought. That's when she knew Jon and her would bring House Stark back to glory. The North remembered, of that she was sure.

A guard came to her and announced that Rickon had awaken.  
She run out of her chambers and went into her parents', where Jon had insisted to put their little brother.  
Rickon was sitting on the bed, and he looked confused and scared. He held the fur cover with all of his strength, like he could gain some power from the thing.  
When Sansa entered the room, their eyes locked. She didn't even know if Rickon remembered her. She had changed a lot, and he did too.  
Then a sparkle in his eyes told her he knew.  
He stood up and she took some steps into his direction. Rickon didn't move. He looked like he was trying to understand if he should trust her or not.  
Some tears formed in her eyes. She only hoped the world didn't ruin him like it ruined her.  
"You grew up so much." She said "You look like our mother. And you have Robb's curls. But the eyes..." she smiled, tenderly "They are so kind, just like father's."  
Rickon looked conflicted, and that made her heart break. No innocence was left in him anymore. All the lightheartedness and joy of his youth had been lost. The boy who run around with Shaggydog and played tricks on his siblings had disappeared.  
"I never thought I would see you again. But now we are back together." She took another step into his direction "And you are a Stark. I am a Stark. Also... Also Jon is. We are family. We will never leave each other again, I promise you. I promise you I will try to give you back what they took from us." Sansa was trembling by now, unable to stop herself from crying, her chest going up and down with fury.  
"I will try to give you back what they took from our childhood. Winterfell is ours."  
Her brother nodded.  
"Do you trust me?"  
He stood silent for a bit. Sansa wondered if she used the right words.  
"I didn't remember your face" he said then. "I'm sorry, I should had."  
He looked very displeased by that fact.  
"I don't remember father's face, nor mother's. I don't even remember Robb's or Arya's. I only remember Bran..." he said "Is he here?"  
Sansa looked pained "I don't know where he or Arya are. But I'm sure that if they're out there, they'll find a way back home. Just like we did." She assured him.  
Rickon seemed to believe her.  
"I don't remember mother very well, but something in me tells me you look like her."  
This shook Sansa more than anything else.  
"Our mother died because she wanted to have us back by her side. You have to know, Rickon." He opened hid eyes wide at hearing his name, as if he wasn't used to be called like that anymore "You have to know you weren't abandoned. No one forgot about you. Everything that happened has led to this moment."  
Something changed in his face then. He relaxed; the wild expression he wore to face the world slided away.  
"I trust you"  
She sighed then, and nodded.  
"I missed you, little brother."  
Rickon wiped his teary eyes in the same way he did when he was a kid and he didn't want to look weak. Sansa couldn't hold back anymore. She launched herself into the boy's arms, holding him close and burying her face in his shoulder.  
It took some moments before he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Osha used to tell me that I was a Lord. I didn't believe her, for I had forgot what it meant. She said I had a big family and that I had to keep that in mind. Now I understand. We share the same blood. We have a bond. We will always find each other." he whispered in her ear with a soft tone. Sansa pressed him to her even more.

When Jon arrived he looked just as moved as Sansa. Rickon reminded him of Robb, and Bran. Rickon reminded him of his childhood.  
He embraced him without even saying a word.  
"Thank you for saving me" his brother said.  
"I would have never given up on you"  
Jon realised him and Rickon nodded.  
"Where is the man who took me?" He asked.  
Sansa and Jon exchanged a look.  
"He died" said Jon, then.  
"I'm glad" Rickon spat out "He killed Osha... She protected me for all of this time."  
"Then we'll make a celebration for her." Sansa stated "So the Gods will take care of your friend."  
"She was a wildling. I don't think she prayed our Gods."  
Jon smiled tenderly "I have lots ot wildlings as friends. We'll ask them."  
Rickon nodded "Alright then." he said "Wildlings are honorable people. And sincere ones."  
"I know, my brother." Said Jon "I also lost a woman, a wildling, who I loved very much. She will always be part of me just like Osha will be part of you. And this is a good thing. We'll be forever wild at heart." Then Jon looked at Sansa. "Now that we are here, I want to tell you something. Today I fought for us... because we are one. You're all I have. We have to trust one another."  
Sansa looked at her brothers and felt loved and protected for the first time in years.  
She exchanged a look with Rickon and they both nodded. Three wolves out of five were now back together.


	3. to break an heart

Lord Baelish tried to kiss her in the Godswood, yet she rejected him. She liked him, indeed; but he wasn’t to be trusted. Now that she and her brothers were back together, she had to think about family. He wasn’t her only friend anymore.  
She had always known he cared for her, still she was shook by his declaration of love. They spent so many years together, before he gave her to Ramsay… She kind of believed him when he had told her he didn’t know about the real nature and inclinations of her husband. Yet, it was Littlefinger’s fault if Sansa lived that nightmare.  
Nonetheless, she couldn’t forget he had brought Rickon back to her.  
Having her little brother by her side helped her with her demons. Rickon and she passed a great amount of time in the Godswood, talking about their experiences, their parents, their old servants, their siblings. Rickon had asked her about how Robb and mother had died. Some tears had formed in Sansa’s eyes at their mention, so Rick had hugged her and apologized. She had answered him, anyway. He had to know what their enemies did to their family. Rickon was a wild boy, like always, but years had made him cautious and thoughtful.  
When Jon had some free time, which was very little now that he had been crowned King in the North, he joined them too. He had very fascinating stories to tell, and they sounded like songs to the ears of his siblings.  
Some of the Lords had objected to Jon being King, since Rickon was there, alive and well. But Rickon himself had gathered all of his courage, and told them he spent too many years hiding away, growing up with a wildling; Tormund had taken a liking in him after knowing that. Anyway, Rickon didn’t have the strength and the capacity of guiding the North.  
Sansa knew that he wanted nothing more than to avenge their family, and free his people. He wasn’t a coward, or a stupid. Yet, she agreed with him. Jon was a warrior, and he was their brother. One day, maybe, Rickon and her would find the way to rule by his side, turning the North into an independent country… But first, there were others threats.  
She was walking through Winterfell, her arm linked with Rickon’s. He was taller than her and he didn’t speak a lot, but he listened to her with attention. Sansa was informing him about the rulers that had taken the Iron Throne after Robert Baratheon.  
She was telling him about Tommen when they were interrupted by Littlefinger.  
He had never talked to Rickon, of that Sansa was sure, for she tried to avoid a meeting, yet apparently Lord Baelish thought it was time to introduce himself.  
“My Lord, my Lady. Sorry for the interruption. I only wished to greet Lord Stark, since I am his guest here in Winterfell.”  
Rickon looked at Sansa with suspicion, raising an eyebrow. Then she talked:  
“Rickon, this is Lord Baelish. He was Master of Coin under Robert and Joffrey Baratheon. He helped me escape King’s Landing.” She said, and Rickon’s stare softened “And brought me to the Eyrie. After the passing of our aunt Lysa Tully” she exchanged a look with Littlefinger, who smirked “He sold me to Roose Bolton, the killer of our brother and mother, in order for me to marry his son, Ramsay.”  
Lord Baelish’s eyes widened, both shook by the harshness of her words and surprised she had told so to her brother with such calm and simplicity.  
At those words, Rickon’s rage took the best of him. He brought his hand to the throat of Petyr Baelish and pinned him to the nearest wall.  
“Sansa” said Rickon, trembling “Why is he here? Why is he alive?”  
The boy was taller than the man, and far stronger. Littlefinger was gasping and trying to push away Rickon’s hand from his neck.  
“Why, Sansa? He gave you to a monster. The monster who tried to murder me too!”  
Sansa didn’t answer, her blue eyes fixed on Littlefinger’s grey-green ones.  
He was also looking at her. The game was between them. Lord Baelish stopped fighting Rickon, who pressed his hands harder against him.  
It was like he was trying to tell her, in a way, that if she did want him to suffer, it was alright.  
What if I want you to die here and now?  
Then I will die.  
“Leave him be, Rickon.”  
“Tell me why!”  
“He saved you. He brought you back to me.”  
Rickon didn’t expect that. It took some minutes to register her words, and then he left him.  
“He’s in control of the Vale?”  
“He’s Robyn’s step-father, in a way.”  
Littlefinger was gasping, trying to recompose himself.  
Rickon stepped back by her side.  
“I can’t forgive him for what he did to you, Sansa.”  
“Neither can I.”  
Rickon’s breathing was frantic. That encounteur had shook him. Sansa felt pity for him.  
“Why don’t you go have some rest?” she suggested. Rickon’s took out her motherly side “I’ll take care of Lord Baelish.”  
Rickon nodded, then said “I’m sorry for losing my control, San. I just can’t… forget.”  
She caressed his cheek and smiled tenderly “You’re just like father.”  
Rickon simply stared at her, and then nodded again before walking away.  
Littlefinger had alreay recomposed himself.  
“I should never forget about the Starks having quick tempers…”  
“That’s what you get when you underestimate my family, Lord Baelish.”  
He simply looked at her.  
“I had to know him, my love. He’s your brother and I want nothing more than him to be safe. Truly.”  
“He’ll never like you.”  
“I don’t want him to like me. At least, I hope he won’t try to strangle me again.”  
“I can’t promise you that.”  
He stayed silent for a moment, and then he smirked.  
“May I walk with you?”  
“If you insist”  
She sounded cold, yet Lord Baelish didn’t lose his hope and went by her side.  
They reached the Godswood in silence.  
“The last time we were here, you broke my heart” he said.  
Sansa laughed, yet she wasn’t amused.  
“How lucky am I, then, Lord Baelish. Noone could ever break my heart. It’s already broken.”  
His were mainly false eyes who communicated what their owner wanted. But in that moment they betrayed him; Littlefinger looked absolutely tormented.  
“You know, Sansa… when I was a boy, I was so naïve. I thought life was a song, just like you did. But life is not, it is cruel and unjust. I’ve always done what I could to gain what I wanted. But when I admitted my love for you… I felt like a boy again. I was a boy again. I hadn’t been so sincere in ages.”  
“Yours are fascinating words, my Lord. But I’m afraid your heart will remain broken. I’m not a girl anymore. I’m like you now. We would only destroy one another.”  
Lord Baelish shook his head.  
“You’ll never be like me, Sansa, I won’t allow that.” He said “Let me help you, and your brothers. I will give anything to make you happy.”  
“What about your picture?”  
He lowered his head a bit, thinking about the right words to use.  
“It’s what you want that’s in my interest, now.”  
“I don’t trust you”  
“I know”  
“I don’t love you”  
He nodded slowly, making his way to the castle. After some steps he turned back to the girl.  
“You’re young, Sansa. Otherwise you’d know that it takes a lot to shatter an heart.” Their eyes locked “Yours is severely hurt, but will eventually recover. I’ll make sure of that.” He smiled, sincerely, and it reached his eyes “Trust me, I’m an expert on the subject…” He said so with a calm tone, before giving her a nod. “Mine continues breaking.”, he whispered to the wind, but she heard it anyway.  
Lord Baelish took one last glance at the young wolf in front of him, and walked away.


	4. petyr

"I don't like him at all." Said Jon, looking at his sister.  
Sansa sighed "I know. He did so many bad things... Yet, I owe him."  
"What does it mean, San?"  
The redhead shook her head "It means he's under my protection until I find a way to pay him back."  
Jon raised from his seat and went to stand in front of her.  
"He sold you to the Boltons! His help in the battle was only a way to ask for forgiveness!"  
"It was, Jon. But he also saved Rickon." she swallowed "You are my brother, and I'm so glad we found each other. But Rickon's my mother's son. You can't possibly understand how much I miss her..."  
Jon nodded, slowly, and took her hands in his. "Littlefinger wants you."  
She chuckled "Believe me, I know. I spent so much time with him..."  
"Did he... did he ever force himself on you?"  
"No" she said "He's never been improper."  
"He told me he loves you."  
"I think he's starting to believe so. I don't trust him, and I never will. But I'm fond of him, in a way."  
"You're thinking about accepting his proposal?" He asked, saddened.  
"I married twice. Tyrion was a decent man, but he didn't love me. Ramsay was a cruel monster. Littlefinger would be... I think he would be a good husband." She said "I could control him, now. Yet..." she sighed.  
"You are afraid" he whispered.  
"Yes"  
"Of growing too fond of him"  
"Yes."  
Jon didn't say a thing, but Sansa knew he was disappointed with her confession.  
"You're the Lady of Winterfell and you should do what you think. I won't oblige you to do anything. But please, Sansa, be careful." He pleaded "I may be King, but I need you. Don't trust him."  
"Jon, my family is you and Rickon. Littlefinger will never stand between us."  
He nodded, yet she thought she saw an air of uncertainty in his dark, warm eyes.

 

Lord Baelish was looking at the red leaves with curiosity, when Sansa reached him.  
She had been surprised when a soldier of the Vale had told her the Lord was seen in that place. Littlefinger didn't pray, she knew.  
Yet, he seemed to have grown fond of the calmness and peacefulness of the Godswood.  
When he heard her approaching, he turned to greet her. A small smirk was plastered on his face, yet his eyes betrayed some torment.  
"My Lady."  
"Lord Baelish." She said and stopped.  
"This seems to be our hiding place."  
She smirked at his clever words but didn't answer.  
"Can you tell me about your childhood?"  
His eyes opened, surprised, and he inclined his head, thinking.  
"May I ask why?"  
Sansa shrugged "I want to know you better."  
He seemed pleased with her answer, for his gaze softened.  
"It's not a very interesting story."  
"But you weren't always Littlefinger, were you?"  
Lord Baelish shook his head "Littlefinger is who they made me become."  
"They?"  
"The high Lords and Ladies." He sighed "I think you would have liked me, when I was a boy."  
"How so?"  
He smiled a little but it was a melancholic one, and he was quick in hiding it before addressing her once again.  
"You know, Sansa... my father was a small Lord, but I was granted the opportunity to grow up with the Tullys. I spent the best times of my life in Riverrun. I can still feel the warm of those summers and the feeling of happiness I had felt. Catelyn's hair were as red as the sunset." He said, lightly caressing one of the leaves. He looked lost in some memory he couldn't quite forget "I was a gentle boy, I enjoyed the company of women more than that of men. Riverrun became my home. As I already told you, I was naïve. I loved songs more than you could think. Then, everything fell apart..."  
"The bethrotal"  
"Your mother was promised to Brandon Stark. I had never seen him, but I hated him. He could have her without doing anything."  
"What about her? She wanted him?"  
"Sweetling... you know better than I who your mother was. And the Tullys have a fierce motto."  
"Family, duty, honour."  
"Exactly. When I challenged Brandon, she was shocked. She hated me for what I did."  
Sansa felt pity for him.  
"I was so sure that I would win. I believed in things such as love, and fate..." he whispered "Then, Brandon cut me in two. I thought I would die."  
"But you didn't."  
"A part of me did, Sansa. That duel changed me. Your uncle, Edmure, had named me Littlefinger, but I always had rejected the name. After that duel, I accepted it. Lords and Ladies would have never respected me." His words were now filled with rage, but his tone remained calm "So I decided I would outsmart them. I was sent away from Riverrun, only after being abused by your aunt Lysa. You know... She used my love for Cat against me. And Cat... She never visited once when I was recovering." He continued, hurt, his voice bittersweet "When your grandfather sent me away, I became a lost boy. And I headed to the Capital."  
Sansa nodded "There you've changed."  
"I grew up. I learned. I turned myself into a player of the game. Everything I did was a move for winning. Then... you came."  
"You used me, Lord Baelish, don't think I couldn't see that."  
"Of course I used you, Sansa. You were an important part of my plan. But then I fell in love with you."  
"Because I remind you of my mother."  
"I can't deny you look like my childhood's dream. But you're not Catelyn. You never were like her. Your mind, it is so different. I believe the Gods gave me another chance with you. Another chance of loving someone."  
"I'm so sorry for what happened to you when you were a boy, Lord Baelish." She said "But you chose a path of death and fraud. You've done bad things."  
"Haven't we all? But then again, I don't deny who I am. I was ruined young. I reacted. Don't blame me for wanting more than to be a noone."  
"You were never noone, Petyr. Shame blinded you. Your pride blinded you. You became cruel."  
He was struck by the use of his name, for he took some steps in her direction "You should know where revenge can lead you, what it can make you do. We don't live in a just world, Sansa."  
"I don't want to be so disillusioned to think I need to play people to get what I want."  
"You wouldn't be disillusioned, you would be realistic." He replied with an harsh voice.  
They had never fighted, Petyr would normally be very calm when talking to her. Now he was just trying to defend himself, he even looked tired of doing so. Sansa herself felt like that was the first time they were talking honestly to each other, without any barrier.  
She looked at him, then, and didn't let go of his gaze who was so full of sentiment she barely could hold it. They stared at each other for some time.  
Lord Baelish had beautiful eyes. They were grey-green, and full of mysteries. It passed some time before he leaned in, like he had already done after the crowning of Jon.  
Sansa didn't stop him.  
They had never shared a kiss like this. The soft pecks he had gave her had been vacant and cold.  
That kiss, otherwise, was something else. Lord Baelish needed to feel her. He put an hand through her hair and gently pushed her towards him. Sansa couldn't help but lay her hands on his chest.  
Petyr's lips were soft and warm as he slowly kissed her. Sansa opened his eyes and saw that his were closed; he looked so lost in the moment...  
She mirrored him, and relaxed herself. When he acknowledged so, he deepened their kiss. His tongue slided past her lips and she allowed it to touch hers. It was a good feeling. Petyr tasted of mint, Sansa realised. She found the courage to move her hand to his cheek, which she caressed, feeling his short beard under her touch. Petyr seemed to like it because she stopped the kiss and smiled a bit before kissing her again. Sansa then put her hand in his graying hair. They were as soft as she imagined.  
It passed some time before they separated, both in need of air.  
Lord Baelish was looking at her closely, face inches apart from hers, still holding her into his arms.  
She said nothing but she hugged him and started crying. He held her close, caressing her hair.  
"I'm sorry, Sansa."  
She put her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't know why she was crying. She just felt so wrong for liking him. For liking the kiss.  
"Don't betray me, Petyr" she whispered, and he did nothing but held her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this! I'm very uncertain about where to lead this story. Anyway, here's a chapter dedicated to Petyr and Sansa! The best couple in the GoT universe (haha imo obviously). All the love xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker so feel free to correct me.


End file.
